Cherry Liquid Courage
by jamaicasoul
Summary: "Fuck you," Jade said between gritted teeth. "That was the plan, sweetheart."


I haven't done a one-shot in a while and this one just came to me for no reason.

* * *

He had been staring at her all night. Hopped up on adrenaline and liquid courage, he asked her to come home with him. He said they would 'chill'.

She knew he was lying.

Something about the events that took place at that party brought the two together. It was his feelings that did it. He was drunk off something strong. Tonight, he was free to love her. Sure, girls were all over him that night, even Tori. But he didn't play this game for a participation trophy. André wanted the big prize.

André and Beck had only been at the party for thirty minutes before Beck decided that it was "not his scene" and left. André knew it was because of Jade.

Jade.

She was in his bed, her eyes hungry. André couldn't tell if she was high or drunk or both. He leaned in and kissed her. He tasted cherries on her lips. But Jade wasn't a cherry lip balm type of girl.

It came to him. Vodka. She was drunk.

"You want me, don't you?" He teased.

"Right, that's why you begged me to come back to your place." Even inebriated, she had a sharp tongue. He loved it.

André grabbed her and kissed her roughly, climbing on top of her and grinding his hips into hers.

"Fuck you," Jade said between gritted teeth.

"That was the plan, sweetheart."

Jade breathed, "Are we doing it gentle this time?"

"Fuck no." André kissed her lips, her jawline, her neck. He sucked on her collarbone and bit down lightly.

"Shit." Profanity escaped her lips. That was her spot and he knew it well. "Don't."

He began to play with the left strap of her black dress. "Take this off."

Jade was hoping he would do it for her. She was always uncomfortable with him watching her, but she complied. She stood up, turned her back towards André, and let her dress fall. It gathered at her ankles.

"Good God." Her body was everything, and then some.

Minutes later, André was on top, with Jade fighting for breath. She couldn't keep focus on a single thought for more than a second. "I want you," she struggled to get out.

He slid off her thong, revealing her. "Even more beautiful than last time." Without warning, he pushed himself into her. She cried out.

She was letting him dominate. Jade never let anyone dominate her.

André was thrusting deeper and deeper, and finally: "Yes!" Jade had only one special spot. Andre had just found a second one.

She found that couldn't get close enough to him. She clawed at his back; she kissed his neck and his chest. All to give her a sense of control.

She had none.

He was making her feel… everything.

"I'm about to… I'm gonna…"

"Say my name."

"André."

He smirked. "Louder, baby."

She gripped the sheets. "Fuck, André!" A familiar sense of deliriousness took over her body. Her lips were swollen, her legs hurt, her back ached. She looked at André and giggled. Deep purple MAC Rebel lipstick was smeared all over his face and chest.

He got up and announced, "I'm taking a shower." He walked into his bathroom.

Jade stretched out on his bed.

"Are you coming in here with me or what?" André called.

She smiled to herself and started for the bathroom door. She caught a glimpse of the world outside the window.

The moon was bright orange.

The sky was light gray.

She looked at the white G-Shock on André's dresser. It read 32:57. "What the hell?"

The bathroom was no more than 5 feet away, but André's voice sounded like it was coming from Africa. "Jade. I want you. You want me, don't you? Don't you?" His deep voice echoed. An unrecognizable Frank Ocean song began to play on a loop. The color of every object began to melt into puddles on the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" She covered her eyes with hands. "I'm losing it."

She opened her eyes.

The black walls, the poster of _The Scissoring_, the large bookshelf. This was her room.

She breathed in and out slowly.

She remembered.

There was a party. Beck was there. She drank. She danced. She made fun of Tori's outfit. She went home. That was all.

Good.

The rest of the day was marked by everyone's stories about the party that took place the previous night. Jade observed quietly, her mind consumed by the epic of a dream she had experienced.

André walked up to her when she was by her locker. "Hey."

"Jade, I wanna talk to you about what happened last night."

"I know. I got really drunk. But I'm fine. And you know I've been trying to –"

"That's great, but that not what I meant. I don't remember everything, and I was hoping you could help."

Jade leaned against her locker. "Did you lose your keys or something?"

"Actually,_ you_ lost something at my house. Or you left it, really." André shuffled through his backpack and took out a small, balled up article of clothing. "You recognize this?"

Her underwear. Her thong. At André's house.

"I'm only gonna ask you once. What did we do last night?"

Jade's heart fell right out of her chest and leaped down the hallway.

"Fuck." The double entendre escaped her lips.

"My thoughts exactly."


End file.
